dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Assimilated Legionnaire (3.5e Monster)
The creature was humanoid, but hardly human, with only patches of organic skin stretched taut over bones of blackened steel. Pieces of metal and strange gears stick out in various places. Its arms are large heavy claw hands with smaller servos and fingers jutting out, both on each shoulder and one sprouting from its hunched back. Three mechanical eyes join its normal, long dead eyes, lasers scanning over its victim as it approaches with a dreadful monotone hum. Assimilated creatures which have been assimilated for a long time sometimes mutate into this horrific state. Three armed juggernauts plated with steel, their organic components almost completely consumed. Powerful and dangerous, their attacks are simple but effective, releasing a salvo of blaster fire as it irrevocably approaches, and then entering melee to tear the enemy apart. Combat Combat is simple, with powerful DR and spell resistance protecting it from harm, and fast healing recovering what little gets past its defenses. It strides forward without fear firing its blaster until in range, then attacking with all three slam attacks. When there is more than one on the battlefield, their powers combine, allowing to take on opponents stronger than them. Woe be those who face an army of them, even the strongest opponents will find themselves locked on by the masses and pummeled to death by countless blasts. Assimilated Traits (Ex): The assimilated legionnaire is immune to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, and death effects. It does not eat, sleep, or breath and is not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability drain, or energy drain. Assimilated are immune to damage to their physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), as well as to fatigue and exhaustion effects. They have immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). They are not at risk of death from massive damage and automatically stabilize if reduced to less than 0 hit points, and still die if reduced beyond -10 hit points. They are not affected by raise dead and reincarnate spells or abilities but rresurrection and true resurrection can affect assimilated creatures. These spells turn assimilated creatures back into the creatures they were before becoming assimilated. Blaster (Su): As a standard action an assimilated legionnaire can fire its build in energy cannon at any target within 100 feet. The target takes 2d6 force damage with a ranged touch attack. When out of range for melee it is common for the assimilated legionnaire to use this tactic. Combat Network (Su): So long as the hivemind is retained, assimilated legionnaires benefit from each others presence to increase combat effectiveness. An assimilated legionnaire gains a +1 insight bonus to attack and damage rolls for each assimilated legionnaire within 100 feet of it. Hivemind (Su): Connected by an empathic web which spreads across the plane, an assimilated is never quite alone. It effectively has 100ft. telepathy between fellow assimilated only. If an assimilated is under the control of an overmind (or the elder evil Metadeus), the overmind may see through the creature's senses as if they were its own or even assume direct control if necessary, out to the range of the overmind creature. An antimagic field suppresses the hivemind, and a successful dispel check against 11 + assimilated creature's HD also suppresses it for a duration of 1d4 rounds. Assimilated legionaries are an extreme late stage of the infection which produces assimilated creatures, and whatever essence of what they once were is long gone, now nearly all machine. Mental Block (Su): As long as the creature's hivemind ability functions, an assimilated creature is immune to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). They are also immune to effects which operate via pain (such as a symbol of pain) or affect the soul (such as trap the soul). Rend (Ex): If an assimilated legionnaire hits with two or more slam attacks, it latches onto the opponent’s body and tears the flesh. This attack automatically deals an additional 2d6+14 points of damage. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster